imperfectlybeheldfandomcom-20200216-history
Imperfectly Beheld Wiki
Welcome to the Imperfectly Beheld Wiki This Wiki is a collection of projects that were created for ENGL295 - Literature in a Wired World. It includes group projects on genres of Electronic Literature as well as individual projects on reader communities. Literature in a Wired World provides an introduction to the changing nature of books, texts, and narrative in the Information Age. The course explores the means by which literature engages technology and technology shapes literature, and by which new media responds to old media. Students will explore the role of the book in relation to other media, as well as the shifting status of writers and readers. In addition, students will explore digital cultures and the identities that form around them. Students will also learn practical skills such as basic HTML programming to create literary works. No prior technical knowledge is expected or assumed, but an interest in working with digital technology (i.e. computers and portable devices) is a must. Major assignments for the course will include regular participation (in class and on the class blog), daily quizzes, one analysis papers, an in-class midterm, and a final digital project exploring the relationships between readers and texts. From the class syllabus Group Projects Group projects for this course focused on six genres of electronic literature. Students participate together to define the genre and then individually analyze a single work from that genre. Students will sign up individually to join a group that will analyze one of six genres of electronic literature: Generative Art, Hypertext Fiction, Blog Fiction, Interactive Fiction, or Digital Poetry. In groups of no more than five, you should analyze one genre of electronic literature. The project involves a cohesive introduction paragraph written corporately by the group, followed by individually written analyses of a piece of electronic literature from one the assigned genre. From the assignment sheet 'Groups' Blog Fiction Hypertext Fiction Interactive Fiction 1 Interactive Fiction 2 Digital Poetry Generative Art Individual Projects For this course, final projects asked students to examine the online presence that surrounds a text of their choice. Students could analyze anything from a poem to a video game. These projects locate and analyze the questions and interpretations that have arisen around these texts and the way online communities keep such discussions alive. Booking a Room at the Neutral Milk Hotel (Black) Seeing Into the Twilight (Yu) Learning the Ways of the Force (Meehan) May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favor (Hampton) We Don't Kill the Living (Patterson) The Wizarding World of Harry Potter (Cannon) Get LOST (Gugger) Arrested Development Released From Jail (Sasso) Simtopia - The World of The Sims (Zion) The Legend of Zelda: A Hero's Final Project (Wolfand) The Bachelor (Reich) Saving the World, the World of Warcraft. (Bowen) American Idol (Grothe) Questionable Practice: Fringe Science (Allen) Heroes: Gone too Soon? (Rogers) Freedom Through a Fight Club (Kollender) Mass Hysteria (Bhatia) The Modern Adventures of Super Smash Bros. (Jia) Call_of_Duty:_Modern_Literature_(Schmansky) Dark Souls: Prepare to Die (Baird) Tupac: All Eyez On Me (Walsh) One Ring to Rule Them All (Decker) The World of StarCraft (Borisov) Rewriting Twilight: A Study in Fan Fiction (Lange) Diary Of A Not So Wimpy Show (Bowers) Mega Man (Kim) How Modest is the Mouse? (Carlson) Muggles and the Wizarding World (Kavanaugh) This is my Maplestory (Mai) Sex and The City (Flores) Unplugging from the Matrix (Kaskarli) When you have eliminated the impossible (Hsu) Class Members Personal Pages Class Members Editing Resources Dave Raggett's Introduction to HTML Class Blog Wiki Tutorial HTML Tutorial Quick Footnote Guide Wikia Help More Lengthy Footnote Guide Tinyurl Class Blog References Latest activity Category:Browse